Les Deux Mondes
by EmmaTook
Summary: Deux guerres se sont achevées dans des époques bien précise. Mais un lien surnaturel va jouer un rôle important... Quand le temps dépasse la réalité... Quand Peregrïn Touque se met à aimer... Quand Hermione commence à regretter... Que reste-t-il du monde qu'ils ont connu ? Si le bonheur disparaissait, pour toujours, qui sait ? Et que donnerait un alliage entre obscurité et ombre ?


_Ôde à toi, lecteur passant par là. Enfin, se pourrait-il qu'il y en est un ? Je poste ma première fiction. *Grosse huée et jets de tomates* Alors, j'espère que les avis seront favorables.. Sinon, ben, dites-le moi qd même. ^^ Bye, et bonne lecture !_

**_Point de vue Peregrïn Touque :_**

Je m'appelle Peregrin Touque. Je suis un hobbit. Oui, oui, un hobbit. Vous savez, les êtres qui ne dépassent pas les un mètre vingt dont les pieds son connus pour être imposants… et poilus. Mon meilleur ami qui me sert également de cousin, c'est Meriadoc Brandebouc, de son surnom Merry. Lui et moi, c'est comme les deux doigts de la main. Inséparable depuis notre plus tendre enfance. Mes deux autres amis sont Frodon Sacquet et Sam Gamegie. Nous habitons dans la comté, un endroit qui inspire la paix ainsi que la joie. Cependant, ce dont nous sommes le plus fier avec Merry, c'est de l'herbe à pipe. Elle nous requinque après un moment difficile et j'avoue qu'elle m'avait manqué pendant la quête de l'anneau.

En effet, Frodon avait été engagé dans une mission presque impossible et nous étions ses alliés. Jusqu'au jour où des orques aussi idiots que laids nous ont capturés et balloter sur leurs dos. Frodon et Sam ont poursuivi leur route seuls. Ils ont brillamment réussi, d'ailleurs. Depuis ce jour, c'est-à-dire depuis que Sauron n'est plus, le mal à disparu et les champs d'herbe à pipe ont poussés comme jamais ! Bon, ça n'a rien à voir.

A présent, nous n'avons que faire des Orques encore vivant (cela serait-il possible ? D'après Gandalf le Blanc, oui…). Ils ne peuvent plus utiliser la terre afin de reconstruire une armée. Ils sont dans une sorte de prison, mais en liberté. C'est assez étrange et j'avouerais que moi-même je n'ai pas tout saisi. Enfin, si Gandhalf le dit, je lui fais entièrement confiance.

-Dis donc Pippin, me lance Merry en retirant sa pipe de sa bouche, tu aurais peur que tout recommence ?

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-La guerre et tout ça.

Je ne réponds pas. Bien sûr que tous les soirs je regarde par ma fenêtre pour voir si Sauron n'est pas de retour avec une armée encore plus immense et si l'anneau n'est pas reforgé…

J'observe l'horizon. Assis sur un rocher depuis le début de l'après-midi, Merry et moi attendons la venue du Roi, Aragorn, de Gimli ou Maître Nain, Lagolas, un elfe guerrier, Gandalf, le sorcier dont je vous parle depuis le commencement de mon récit et Faramir, fils de Denethor et frère de Boromir. Boromir s'est fait tuer lors d'un combat qui nous opposait à des Orques. Mon cousin et moi (il est très rare que « Merry » ne soit pas suivit de « et moi ») étions en grand danger. Trois flèches l'ont achevé, bien qu'elles aient eu du mal, beaucoup même !

Le soleil part rejoindre les ténèbres quand, finalement, une calèche royale s'arrête à notre niveau. Aragorn sort. Je lui saute dans les bras, ravi qu'il ait accepté notre invitation.

-Nous patientons depuis longtemps Messire Aragorn, déclare Merry en feignant l'impatience.

Aragorn sourit.

-Je le sais mais votre bonté dépasse votre colère, ironisa-t-il.

-Sauf votre respect, cela ne veut strictement rien dire, commentai-je.

-C'est exact.

-Toutefois, un Roi peut arriver à l'heure qui lui plaît, il ne sera jamais en retard. Tout comme un magicien.

Cette voix ne venait pas d'Aragorn, ni même de Merry, ou de moi. C'était Gandalf sur sa fidèle monture, Gripoil. Merry cacha sa pipe en vitesse et m'arracha la mienne, étalant un sourire naïf sur son visage. Merry respectait Gandalf car il m'avait sorti indemne de la bataille. J'ai eu beau lui répéter maintes et maintes fois que je m'étais débrouillé seul, ce têtu de cousin persistait à croire que sans Gandalf, je serais mort. Bon, comme je ne peux pas lui tenir tête, j'ai laissé tomber et donc, je le laisse prétendre ce qu'il veut.

-Dame Arwen est toujours chez Monsieur Elrond ? Interrogeai-je.

-Oui, soupira Aragorn. Ça me désole un peu quand elle est loin de moi, j'ignore ce qui peut lui arriver.

-Ce ne serait pas Gimli qui arrive ainsi que Legolas ? Nous coupe Merry.

Un cheval au pelage immaculé avance vers nous. Legolas, dissimulé sous son capuchon semblait en proie à un fou rire.

-Voyons Pip ! Personne ne rit sans nous, s'offusque mon cousin.

-Tu as raison !

Nous courrons à leur rencontre et je découvre sans surprise Gimli en train de grommeler.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Je me nomme Hermione Granger, j'ai actuellement vingt et un an. J'habite à Londres, mes meilleurs amis sont mariés et nous nous voyons de temps en temps. On pourrait croire que ma vie est parfaite, seulement, il y a bien une chose qui ne me satisfait guère. La guerre contre Voldemort est terminée depuis bien des années et pourtant, elle me hante, me suivant comme une ombre, s'attachant tel un parasite. Tous les corps de ceux tombés au combat, et l'âme mutilée de ceux qui ont connu la perte. Il est difficile pour un héros de reprendre une vie normale. Moi, qui ne suis même pas l'actrice principale de cette histoire, j'en deviens malade. Il est vrai que ce n'est pas correct de se servir du passé comme appui.

Aujourd'hui, Ginny et Harry sont de passage. Ron, marié à Lavande Brown, est parti en mission pour l'Ordre. Malgré la chute du Seigneur-des-Ténèbres, les Mangemorts continuent de fuir et de se confondre avec la population. Quelques meurtres indécis se font encore.

-Hermione, tu rêves ? demande Ginny en souriant.

-Oh, je repensais à tous ces crimes inexpliqués.

-Quel sujet passionnant, marmonna froidement Harry.

-Je suis désolée, mais j'ai encore peur ! Tu sais très bien que mes parents sont en danger, même si c'est fini.

Harry balaie ma remarque d'un geste de la main.

-Nous serons là, quoiqu'il arrive, m'assure-t-il.

Brusquement, Ron déboule dans la maison, salissant mon tapis d'entrée de boue.

-Vous n'allez jamais me croire ! s'écrie-t-il.

Nous demeurons dubitatifs, nous jetant de petits regards inquiets.

-Notre guerre n'a pas été la seule !

-Oui, Ron, il n'y a pas que nous sur Terre, rappelle Ginny.

-Non, tu ne comprends pas, dit ce-dernier en se reprenant, il n'y a pas que notre monde. Les sorciers et tout ça. Connaissez-vous les hobbits ? Les Orques ? Les Elfes ?

-Les hobbies, les orques et les elfes. Ouais, les passes-temps, le mammifère et les cousins éloignés des botrucs.

-Pas les _hobbies_, s'énerva Ron, les HOB-BITS. Ce sont de petits hommes avec des pieds monumentaux ! Quant à leur guerre, cela parlait d'un anneau de pouvoir unique surpassant tous les autres. C'était l'anneau du mal créé par Sauron, notre Voldemort à nous. Néanmoins, grâce à un certain Frodon Sacquet, le monde est sauvé. Vous vous rendez compte ? La Planète était en danger deux fois, en même temps ! C'est ahurissant !

-Mon cher frère, je peux savoir ce que tu as fumé, exactement ?

-Je ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! D'ailleurs, si je suis revenu en express, c'est pour vous informer de notre prochain départ, nous partons demain matin à la première heure retrouver ces gens.

Harry, qui buvait un verre de FireWhisky s'étrangle avec et recrache tout sur la table. Je lui lance un regard courroucé.

Ron semblait sérieux. Plus qu'il ne l'a jamais été.

-Moi je te fais confiance, murmurai-je.

Il me sourit et me sert dans ses bras.

-Par contre mon sol est propre, tu pourrais.

Il soupira, peinant pour taire son amusement.

here...


End file.
